


Homestuck headcanon 4

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck headcanons [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Homestuck headcanon 4

Jake is aromantic.


End file.
